Forever Walking Through December
by Heroes Can Save You
Summary: One shot based on themes Hitsugayas tears, Shy Hitsugaya, Cheese and Snow. IchiHitsu. Shounen ai.


**Forever Walking Through December**

**By TokyoMajin**

**Was also posted on IchiHitsu on Livejournal for BloodGem**

**I don't own bleach, etc.**

* * *

Fog hung thick in the freezing air, the yellow light of the streetlamps casting an eerie glow to the street. There was a crash and an unearthly cry and the ground shook as the colossal hollow tumbled to the ground. Following behind it was Kurosaki Ichigo, the huge sword in his hand swinging down in a wide arc to slice through the neck of the hollow, cleaving the head clean off. He landed silently on the ground and placed his sword onto his back, the ribbon covering the blade as the hollow behind him dissolved away. 

"Well done Kurosaki, that was very fast," Hitsugaya stated from the rooftop nearby. The orange haired teen glanced up and met the frosty blue gaze of the small captain.

"What did you expect?" he smirked and turned away, walking back towards his house. The captain appeared next to him.

"You understand don't you Kurosaki? What we're facing now. These Arrancar are much stronger than that hollow you just fought," The white haired youth stated emotionlessly, his gaze fixed straight ahead of him. Ichigo glanced down and his usual frown graced his face.

"I know Toushirou,"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" He automatically corrected, eyebrow twitching as the substitute shinigami just waved him off.

The captain nodded in response and turned to walk to Orihime's house.

"Be careful Kurosaki," he murmured under his breath as the teen walked away from him.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya wasn't sure when the orange haired teen had become special to him, he was just aware that the more time he spent in the substitute shinigami's world the more Ichigo had grown on him. Not that he would ever admit it, not even under torture. Ever since he had first seen Kurosaki Ichigo in soul society when he had come to save Rukia the famously frosty captain had felt himself melt to the boy's rough attitude and unruly ways. Of course he wouldn't say anything to anyone about his feelings; least of all to Ichigo himself who he was positive felt nothing but friendship towards the white haired boy. He sighed and settled himself down on the roof of Orihime's house, listening to the laughter of Matsumoto and the other large breasted girl within. He closed his eyes. _"Really," _he thought _"growing up is a lot harder than it first seemed."

* * *

_

There was a crash and Hitsugaya spun around, all too late seeing the second hollow appear from the portal. Its claws were aimed directly at the young captain's heart and all too late Hitsugaya raised his sword to block the attack. He was slammed backwards by the force of the attack and struggled to stay standing. He frowned. The hollow had caught him by surprise, and Hitsugaya Toushirou was never caught unprepared.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

He watched the hollow disappear at the blast of blue light that sliced through it. Reckless as usual, but then, wasn't that one of the things he liked about the teen?

"You okay Toushirou?" Ichigo called, slinging his sword across his shoulders. The small captain nodded and turned to his vice-captain.

"Let's go, Matsumoto," He said coldly and she nodded, throwing a wink at Ichigo that Hitsugaya couldn't help but pick up on. To say it increased his bad mood would be an understatement. What on earth did that mean? Was something going on between his vice captain and the orange haired teen? Hitsugaya's frown deepened. He knew perfectly well why he had been distracted in the fight against the large group of hollows – because he had been worried about Kurosaki.

There he had admitted it. He snorted and ignored the questioning look that was thrown his way by his inferiors who had been sent to help him keep an eye out for Arrancar on earth. To think that he was so infatuated with this boy that he even got distracted in fights was ridiculous. He was a shinigami, a captain and he would not give in to these distractions while he had a mission. While Aizen was alive he couldn't allow himself to be loosing against weak hollows like that one.

* * *

Hitsugaya resheathed his sword and staggered a little at the extent of his injuries.

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried rushing over to him.

"I'm fine Matsumoto, don't worry," the small captain frowned. He had only been able to beat the Arrancar after his limiter was released. "Report what happened to Soul Society," He told her and she nodded, pulling out her phone she quickly turned away to follow his order, her eyes filled with worry. Sensing the other mans reiatsu the young captain turned and looked at Urahara, who was walking calmly towards them. He smiled and looked up from under his stripy hat.

"I have some bad news for you," He informed him, his fan now fluttering in front of his face. "Kurosaki has been injured quite badly, along with Rukia and Renji," The pale captains eyes widened a little and Urahara continued, "They are the shop if you would like to come, everybody is waiting there with their reports of the fights,"

Hitsugaya nodded and winced a little at the pain of his injuries, turning to look back at the sky were he had just been fighting. His loyal vice captain returned and fixed him with a stern look having overheard the conversation between the two,

"We should head over, you need your injury's looked at," She told him and the captain tore his gaze from the now calm glittering night sky.

"Let's go then," He said tiredly. They followed the former captain quickly, Hitsugaya's mind no longer on the fight, but focused on the injured lying in Urahara's back room.

Hitsugaya lay quietly in the back room, his wounds now healed he quietly sat up and moved over to where he could hear the quiet breathing of Ichigo. The sounds of the other Shinigami discussing the night's events filtered through the screen door but he didn't listen to it.

He reached down and gently touched the face of the sleeping man, carefully avoiding the bandages around his head.

"Baka," he whispered his eyes filling with tears at the sight of the teen's battered body, "Going out and getting yourself hurt after I told you to be careful,"

A single tear fell from his eye and landed on Ichigo's cheek and Hitsugaya hurriedly wiped his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he cried and here he was almost sobbing like a child over the injured body of the man he loved. Even when Momo had been hurt by Aizen he hadn't felt such conflicting emotions. Gone was his usual cool emotionless mask all because of one orange haired shinigami. He wiped his face again and closed his eyes. He hated feeling like this, so vulnerable.

A hand touched his face and gently wiped the tears away. His eyes snapped open and he saw Ichigo smiling softly at him, his hand resting lightly on his cheek as he continued to wipe the tears.

"I'm okay Toushirou," Ichigo whispered his brown eyes warm. Hitsugaya blinked at the teen before throwing his arms around his neck.

"Ooof!" Ichigo cried as the air was pushed out of his lungs by the sudden hug from the small captain. He winced in pain a little at his wounds, but to be honest he didn't care, not with his ice prince in his arms.

Hitsugaya seemed to regain his composure, pulling back from the shinigami and desperately trying to calm his blushing face. His blue eyes were wide with no traces of tears in them now as he met the warm chocolate gaze again. Ichigo began to sit up only to find himself pushed down by the white haired captain.

"You shouldn't move around, your injuries," Hitsugaya reminded him quietly. Ichigo smiled and then his usual frown was back on his face.

"What about yours?" He asked his voice full of concern, "Are you okay?"

Hitsugaya nodded and looked away, unable to hold the gaze of the other anymore. Ichigo's hand gently touched his chin and turned his face so he was looking back at him.

"Thanks for worrying Toushirou," He murmured softly. Hitsugaya found himself fighting a blush for the second time that evening. He mentally scolded himself – Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't blush, or cry, or hug, or let himself get lost in someone's eyes.

He stood up suddenly and looked down at the teen.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou, Kurosaki," He said calmly before walking out of the room. Ichigo stared in shock after the white haired boy before smiling.

Perhaps Matsumoto had been right all along about the frosty captain and his feelings.

* * *

Ichigo stretched, yawning as the light filtered in through the window of his bedroom. He sighed and let his arms fall back to his sides before climbing out of bed. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and tried to drag his thoughts away from the blue eyed captain. He hadn't seen Hitsugaya since the incident in Urahara's back room a few days ago and he found himself constantly wondering what the other was up to. He tugged off his pyjama trousers and changed into his school pants. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when he heard a strange noise from the window. He turned around to see a blushing Hitsugaya half in the window half out, his blue eyes wide as he took in Ichigo's half dressed state.

Ichigo dropped his shirt onto the floor and smiled, pretending not to notice the others discomfort as he crossed his arms across his tanned chest.

"What can I do for you Toushirou?" He asked and the young captain tumbled into the room, landing on Ichigo's bed in a tangle. He looked up, once again trying desperately to keep the blush from his pale cheeks only to meet the cocky smirk of the teen. Hitsugaya's white eyebrow twitched a little, not only had Matsumoto sent him to Kurosaki's house after he'd been avoiding him so well but now the orange haired one was looking incredibly smug.

"Come to check on me?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward a little and raising an eyebrow.

"Baka!" The young captain growled, jumping up from the bed. He folded his arms across his chest and put on his best uninterested face. "I've told you a million times Kurosaki, I'm superior to you! You should refer to me as Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

Ichigo snorted and took a step towards the pale youth. Hitsugaya backed up a little bit until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. Ichigo smiled.

"You've been avoiding me, Hitsugaya-Taichou," Ichigo stated, his usual frown appearing on his face. The young man glanced at him, surprised the teen had realised. Brown eyes met blue and Ichigo dropped down so he was level with Hitsugaya.

Before Hitsugaya could even register what was happening a pair of warm lips had covered his own. His eyes widened at the gentleness with which Ichigo was kissing him and the surprising softness of the others lips. All too quickly Ichigo had pulled away and was softly studying the others face. The captain could feel the blush on his face and once again he found he could no longer hold Ichigo's intense gaze.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he opened his mouth to form words but found that none would come. His first kiss had been from an impulsive teenage shinigami. Could this mean that his strawberry felt as he did?

"Ichi…go…." He stammered and blushed several shades darker at the request that was forming on his lips, "Kiss me again," He whispered so softly that Ichigo had to lean forward to catch what he said.

"What was that Shiro-chan? You will have to speak up," Ichigo smirked, teasing the shy captain into saying those delicious words again.

Hitsugaya looked annoyed and embarrassed, both at the nickname and the thought of having to say the statement again. Timidly he reached up and wrapped his arm around the neck of the teen above him and pulled his face down so it was millimetres from his own, but then he lost his nerve and couldn't bring himself to close that gap between their lips. It didn't matter though, because Ichigo did it for him. The icy captain let his eyes flicker shut at the sensation of warm lips moving gently against his own. He was completely lost in the feeling of Ichigo's lips, so when Ichigo's fingers lightly skimmed up his top he couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. Using this opportunity Ichigo dipped his tongue into the others mouth and Hitsugaya couldn't hold back the little moan that escaped him at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue gently massaging his own and sweeping around his mouth. He couldn't help but feel shy at his own inexperience but if Ichigo minded he didn't comment. He felt himself being pushed back onto the bed and Ichigo moved over him, straddling his waist all while gently sucking on Hitsugaya's lower lip. The younger made yet another gentle moan, and then blushed at the intimacy of the noises he was making.

"Ichi…go," He panted as the teen and he parted for air. Both were breathing hard and his strawberry smiled roguishly at him from his position above him. Hitsugaya once again found he was very aware that the teen was only half dressed as he took in the toned and muscular stomach. He decided that he liked Ichigo like this….a lot. The teen moved down again to place soft kisses on his captain's jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Hitsugaya let his blue eyes flutter shut again at the others actions and dug his blunt nails into the others shoulders as the touches sent electric shocks down his spine. Then Ichigo bit down when he reached the bottom of Hitsugaya's neck. Hitsugaya gasped but this soon turned into a moan as Ichigo began to suck on the abused skin, lapping over the area with his tongue tenderly. He pulled away and met Hitsugaya's gaze.

"That mark means that your mine, and that no-one else can touch you like this" He told the boy below him as he tangled his fingers in the soft white hair, his eyes blazing with desire and protectiveness. Hitsugaya found a small smile forming on his lips as he reached up and touched the bruise that was forming on his pale skin.

"I understand,"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-Taichou,"

"Yes Matsumoto?"

"Well it's nothing really sir, but I had to ask….who on earth gave you that hickey?!"

Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at his lieutenant's question. Damn that Kurosaki for marking him in such an obvious place. Though he had to admit it wasn't the only place the teen had left marks on him since then. A light blush spread across his cheeks just thinking about that boy and his skilful mouth.

"Are you blushing?!" Matsumoto exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock at her captain. She hadn't expected that Kurosaki would change him this much. Of course he was still the same old frosty captain most of the time, but occasionally he would stare of into space and sigh or would one day suddenly be in an incredibly good mood and every now and then – most astonishing of all – he would smile. She smirked a little, wondering how long she could push the small captain about his relationship before he got angry.

"So who is it? It must be someone in the human world as you have been visiting more and more…"

"In case you had forgotten Matsumoto there is a war about to take place. It is essential that we are present in the human world. I wouldn't get myself involved in anything so close to such a vital time!" He cut her off and walked angrily from the office.

The next time the busty lieutenant saw him he was wearing a red scarf draped around his small neck. She sniggered and wandered away to send a hells butterfly to Renji. He would probably find this funny as well.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked through the busy streets of the human world behind the tall figure of Ichigo. Thankfully the orange haired teen wasn't really one for public displays of affection so didn't insist on holding Hitsugaya's hand or kissing him as the handful of couples they past were – if Hitsugaya was honest he would freeze Ichigo on the spot for doing anything so mortifying. He watched as a group of girls glanced at Ichigo before turning to giggle amongst themselves and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy, despite the fact that the boy they were speaking about had absolutely no clue that he was being noticed. Not that he should be surprised at this, Ichigo was tall and even frowning couldn't distract from his handsome face. Also he had bright orange hair, which naturally made him stand out even more. Especially today, when he was being followed by a boy with white hair and the brightest, coldest blue eyes that anyone had seen.

They had been walking for a while and the amount of people had began to lessen when Hitsugaya decided to ask the question he had been wondering about for a while.

"Where are we going Ichigo?"

The teen stopped, as if just realising the other was following. He rubbed a hand through his hair and turned too look at the other.

"Nowhere really, I was just kind of thinking and wandering and ended up here," He said quietly looking at the riverbank they had found themselves stood on. _His eyes look different _thought Hitsugaya as he studied the others face. He was looking up at the sky when he suddenly turned to the other with a big grin.

"I heard it's going to snow, you like the snow right Toushirou?"

Pushing back the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that Kurosaki was hiding something, Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yeah I do," He stated, his gaze now focused on the same spot of riverbank that Kurosaki's was. His phone bleeped from his pocket at the same moment that Kurosaki's badge began to scream a warning. The two glanced at each other and quickly left the riverbank and headed towards where the hollow was.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure when the first of flakes of snow began to fall but he noticed them as he was climbing into his body. Ichigo glanced at Toushirou, wanting to make up for acting odd earlier. He hadn't meant to lead the other to the riverbank, but he'd been so lost in his thoughts and that taunting voice he'd wandered there out of habit. The snow didn't look like it was going to settle and Ichigo glanced around the abandoned park before gently grabbing the wrist of the other boy. Hitsugaya glanced up at Ichigo's face as it swooped in for a soft kiss. It only lasted for a minute before Ichigo pulled away and gently wiped the snow that had been gathered on Hitsugaya's gigai's cheeks and smiled softly. His apology for what he was about to do to the younger boy.

Ichigo's little sister didn't even know where the teen was and Ichigo loved his family more than anything in the world, so was unlikely to leave them without an explanation. Hitsugaya sighed and held the picture of the two in his hands. He could remember Kurosaki pulling him into the strange little booth a few weeks earlier.

"_Ichigo…what…" He'd asked being dragged in by the older boy on one of Ichigo's spur of the moment impulses._

"_You'll see," was the reply he received as Ichigo fed coins into a strange hole in the machine. Hitsugaya frowned, not deeming that a suitable explanation. Ichigo pulled him in close and told him to smile at the screen, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy._

"_Look happy Toushirou, and say cheese," He'd whispered pulling the boy in close and pressing a kiss to his lips as some strange clicks went off in the background._

_The result which Toushirou received later was a photo of Ichigo and himself kissing, a faint blush on his cheeks and a slightly confused look on his face, but all the same he did look happy._

_He smiled at Ichigo before it turned to a frown as he looked at the picture again._

"_I really like this Ichigo, but what does it have to do with cheese?"_

_Ichigo just responded with a laugh._

Hitsugaya tucked the picture into his pocket and smiled. He should have realised that Kurosaki was going somewhere by the hints he'd dropped. But wherever he was Hitsugaya knew his strawberry would be okay, just as he'd told Karin. This was Kurosaki Ichigo after all.

"_And when he gets back," _he thought _"I'm going to freeze that boy to hell and back."

* * *

_

Ichigo stood in front of the Vaizard's den, eyes determined. He took a step into the darkened doorway, hoping the icy captain would understand that he was going to get strong enough to protect the boy. Not just from Aizen and his army, but from the hollow inside himself as well.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and felt the small photo in his fingers.

"_Wait for me,"_


End file.
